


Mirror

by MelpomeneTears



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneTears/pseuds/MelpomeneTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU from my Relationships in Pieces Universe.<br/>Alistair convinces Sareyna not to get rid of her mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

She decided that she would have the mirror removed from their room. She never wanted to look at her body again. She had thought the scar that started on her ribs and wrapped around almost completely across her back was bad enough. But now she was getting fat. It had happened slowly, she almost hadn’t noticed. Living at the Keep was making her soft.

Alone in their room, she turned and looked at her backside again; she shook her head in annoyance. Her hips and her butt were both bigger. When she took a last look at the front of her she could see the swell of her belly, and her arms were less defined. She huffed and turned away from the mirror grabbing her nightdress, pulling it over her head as she headed towards the bed.

She was just climbing in when Alistair opened the door and slipped inside. “What are you doing ‘Reyna?”

“Going to bed, what does it look like?” she snapped at him.

“Yes, but why are you wearing a winter night dress in the middle of summer?”

She could see he was annoyed, that had been happening more lately. “Because it’s cold in here.”

Alistair looked at the two open windows and sighed. “That’s enough of this.” He strolled over to her side of the bed and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the bed. She just looked at him in shock, and then he was pulling off her nightdress. He dragged her around the end of the bed until they were standing in front of the mirror again.

********

He stood facing her as she faced the mirror. She was glaring at him when he knelt down in front of her and started kissing her belly. Sareyna tried to squirm away but he wrapped one of his arms around her to keep her still. He glanced up and saw her watching him in the mirror. She still seemed a little anxious, but she didn’t fight him too much.

After planting gentle kisses across her belly he moved to kiss her outer thighs and hips, alternating between them. She had quit trying to escape completely at this point. When he had lavished plenty of attention there he trailed kisses down her leg to her ankle. He scooted around behind her on his knees and started to move up the back of her leg trailing light kisses still.

As he neared her buttocks he heard her gasp, he moved his head to glance in the mirror to see what was wrong. He almost laughed when he realized she was staring down at his body visible behind her slightly spread legs and had just noticed how excited he was, his erection straining against the front of his breeches. He didn’t comment but continued his slow and thorough enjoyment of her body.

He hooked his fingers into her lacy smalls and slid them slowly down her legs. She stood still for a moment before stepping out of them. His hands glided softly over her hips and thighs as he kissed across her buttocks and finally started up her back.

He very deliberately kissed every inch of her puckered scar, holding her against him as she tried to pull away again. He stole a quick glance in the mirror as he kissed the part of her scar high on her rib cage and saw tears streaming down her face. She was still watching him in the mirror so he hid the tears that threatened him. He loved every inch of her, every scar, every freckle. He was grateful that though her tears were flowing she did not make a sound to protest his loving worship of her.

Now standing, he reached out for her hand, kissing her palm, up her wrist, her forearm, all the way to the shoulder. He peppered light kisses across her back and down her other arm, goose bumps rose on both of her arms. Finally, he placed a kiss into the flat of her other palm before standing behind her and holding her.

He leaned forward and kissed her temple. Alistair just held her and watched her in the mirror. Slowly her tears stopped and she turned to kiss him. Her kiss was at first gentle, tentative. It evolved slowly and her tears returned, the kiss was screaming with need. She crushed her lips against his, pulling on his lower lip.

She was gripping his shoulders pulling him tight against herself and then buried her face into his neck. She was gasping for air and nearly choked as she whispered. “Please Ali, I need you.”

A whisper was all he needed. He took a step back from her and pulled his tunic over his head. She had immediately dropped to the floor to help remove his boots. Her fingers tore at the laces as she blinked away her tears. He leaned against the bed and let her pull off his boots.

When he stood back up she was already tugging off his breeches and small clothes with them. As soon as he was free of his clothes she pushed him backwards onto the bed. He was surprised by how quickly she was on him, kissing him desperately again before he was completely down. She snaked her fingers into his hair and pulled him up to meet her kisses.

His fingers skimmed down her back before he grabbed her backside as he ground himself against her. She moaned into his mouth and then she sat up. Her hands ran over the muscled planes of his chest. She smiled again at how pale his skin looked against the caramel color of her own. He had the little white lines of his own scars running across his chest and abdomen.

She traced them with her fingers making the muscles in his abdomen twitch. He smiled watching her, relishing her touch as he waited to see what she wanted. She ran her nail lightly across one of his nipples making him gasp and shudder under her touch.

Settling back on his thighs a little she pulled one of his hands to cup her breast. He began massaging it gently and rolling the nipple lightly between his fingers until it was hard. When he pinched the nipple just a bit she moaned, arching her back and thrusting her breasts towards him. He reached up with his other hand, caressing her other breast and teasing her other nipple as well.

Her nails raked lightly down his chest and she felt him twitch between her thighs. Alistair half sat up and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. She grabbed his hair again pulling him in closer to her body as she ground down against his erection.

Alistair slid his hand down her belly and between her thighs; he stroked his calloused finger lightly over her clit. She pressed against his hand and he increased the pressure. Sliding across it diagonally and circling it. Sareyna reached out and grabbed his biceps, gripping him hard, nails biting into the flesh slightly.

He kissed her again as she pulled him towards her again. Alistair moved his hand to slide a finger inside her and she broke the kiss grabbing his wrist. “I need you, just you.”

He nodded sitting up fully, placing his feet on the floor. She wound her legs around his waist as he guided himself into her. He closed his eyes when she placed her hands on his knees leaning backwards. She started moving, sliding herself up and down his length. Alistair moaned and stayed still for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her sliding over him.

He opened his eyes and watched her, moving his hips in time with hers. He gasped in surprise realizing he could see them in the mirror. “Wait, stop.”

********

She did but looked confused. He unwrapped her legs and told her to turn around. She did turning around sitting astride his thighs and as he was sliding back into her slick heat, she realized why he had wanted her to face the mirror. She froze for a moment, she could see them both as he pushed back into her.

She was aroused at watching them move together and it made her bold. She spread her legs wide and braced her hands on Alistair’s thighs. When she rose up and started to slide back down she was able to see Alistair’s erection disappearing inside of her. They gasped in unison this time.

********

Alistair was trying to take his time, enjoying the view. Her sex was on display, wet and pink, his erection sliding in and out of her. He could see her breasts sway with their thrusts and could catch her eyes in the mirror. He reached in front of her to rub her swollen nub again with his fingers, careful to keep his hand out of the way, watching all of her body’s reactions to his touch.

She seemed mesmerized, watching them. She watched her body in the mirror as Alistair thrust in and out of her. She cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples; Alistair groaned in appreciation. She rolled her nipples between her fingers and as she did she rolled her hips in a tight circle. Alistair inhaled sharply and bit his tongue trying to get a little control back. She smiled at him in the mirror, enjoying watching his face. She sucked on her index finger and then ran the tip around her nipple. This time Alistair growled.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long. It was all a little much, but from the sounds of it neither was she. Her moans were getting steadily louder; she was pushing down onto his length more forcefully. Her cheeks were flushed from pleasure and her eyes were glassy. She had stopped caressing her breasts and was leveraging herself against his thighs again.

He sped up the fingers between her legs; he felt her body go rigid as she neared her climax. She was trying to keep her eyes open, trying to watch them. Then she jerked, her back arching and she was screaming his name, her hot, wet sheath was clenching around him. He followed suit a few strokes later, burying himself deep inside her as he spilled his seed.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Both gasping for breath and occasionally sharing a grin in the mirror.

“If I haven’t said this already today, you are the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas.” He closed his eyes for a moment and took a couple deep breaths. Opening his eyes a wide grin broke out on his face. “Oh, and I love you.”

She smiled pushing him backwards on the bed again. She slid off to the side and they both scooted until they were the right way on the bed. She snuggled against his side, draping her arm over his chest and he wrapped his arm around her nestling her into the crook of his shoulder. Alistair was starting to drift off when she tiredly murmured. “Maybe we should get a bigger mirror.”

He chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
